Laissemoi t'aimer
by Miss Potter-Cullen
Summary: C'est toi que j'aime. C'est avec toi que je veux être. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aimerf


Laisse-moi t'aimer

-Hermione on ne peut pas faire ça. Pense à Ron, il t'aime.  
-Mais c'est toi que j'aime, et tu m'aimes. Il comprendra.  
-Hermione…  
-Non, Sirius, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Je t'aime plus que tout. Quand je suis avec toi, ce que je ressens, je l'ai jamais ressentit quand je suis avec Ron. Chacun de tes baisers son spécial et me font ressentirent quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à dire. Sirius je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
-Hermione, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas blesser Ron. Et les autres, que vont-ils dire? Une jeune femme de 20 ans avec un homme de 40 ans.  
-Je me fous des autres Sirius. Tu a 20 ans de plus que moi, et alors, c'est notre problème pas le leur.  
-J'ai besoin de toi. Sirius, laisse-moi t'aimer.  
- Je ne peux pas, on en reparlera…

Sirius sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami dans le salon.

-Alors a tu parlé avec Hermione?  
-Oui et elle veut qu'on reste ensemble…  
-Qu'elle mal y a-t-il si vous vous aimez?  
-Elle a 20 ans de plus que moi. Et Ron l'aime. Elle devrait être avec lui, il pourrait lui offrir une vie.  
-Écoute-moi bien Sirius Black. Hermione t'aime et tu l'aimes. Elle est intelligente et elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle veut maintenant, c'est être avec toi. Tu sais, James n'aurait pas voulu que tu laisse la femme de tes rêves partir.  
-Remus, tu ne comprends pas….  
-Oui je comprends. Parce que je suis moi-même en couple avec en femme plus jeune de 13 ans. Elle a eu de la difficulté à me convaincre, je dois te le dire…  
-Remus qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
-Laisse-la t'aimer.

**6 mois plus tard : **

-Hermione arrête de stresser, tout vas bien se passer.  
-Et s'il ne veut plus m'épouser.  
-Tout va bien aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Aujourd'hui était une grande journée. Sirius Black allait épouser HermioneGranger. Hermione avait réussi à convaincre Sirius que leur relation n'avait rien de mal. Ron avait bien pris la nouvelle, mais il avait été triste pendant un bout de temps. Mais maintenant le résultat était qu'Hermione et Sirius allaient se marier.

Lorsque la musique commença, Sirius était placé devant l'autel ou le mage allait les unir. Il vit apparaitre Ginny au bras d'Harry et Tonks au bras de Remus. Remus et Harry vinrent se placer a coté de Sirius et les filles allèrent de l'autre coté, ou Hermione serait. Finalement Hermione arriva au bras de son père. Elle portait une robe blanche sans bretelles. Arriver a sa hauteur, Mr Granger remit la main d'Hermione à Sirius et alla s'asseoir.

Les futur marié se fessait face, le mage commença son discours. Après avoir parlé pendant quinze minutes, il dit :  
-Sirius Alphard Black, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime épouse Hermione Jane Granger de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui, je le veux.

Il lui passa un anneau en or surmonté d'un diamant et de deux petits rubis au doigt.

-Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour légitime époux Sirius Alphard Black, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
-Oui, je le veux.

Elle lui passa au doigt un anneau plus large en or. Le mage leur tendit alors un couteau. Sirius le prit le premier, il se fit une entaille dans la paume de sa main. Il fit tomber quelque goutes de son sang dans une coupe aux armoiries des Black. Hermione fit de même avec son sang. Lorsque le deux eu une entaille dans la main, ils se prirent la main, mélangeant ainsi leur sang. Puis ils trempèrent le bout de leurs baguettes dans la coupe.

-Par le rituel magique que vous venez d'accomplir, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la marier.

Sirius s'approcha des lèvres d'Hermione et l'embrassa avec tendresse sous les applaudissements de la foule.

**3 mois après le mariage :**

Sirius venait de se réveiller. Il se retourna et trouva la place qu'occupait sa femme vide. Il se leva, mit sa robe de chambre et descendit a la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Hermione qui avait une lettre à la main.

-Hermione, chérie pourquoi tu pleurs ?  
-Sirius, j'ai reçu une lettre de Sainte-Mangouste.

Devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajouta :

-J'ai été a Sainte-Mangouste passé un test de grossesse…  
-Et…  
-Il est positif, je suis enceinte Sirius.  
-Oh mon Dieu…on va être parent…

**11 ans plus tard : **

-Black, Katie.

Katie s'avança et alla poser le choipeaux sur sa tête.

-GRIFFONDOR !

Katie enleva le choipeaux et alla s'assoir a la table des Griffondor aux cotés de son cousin Teddy Lupin.

**FIN**


End file.
